Scrubee
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Some short interludes about Denise, Drew and their plus one, with a few other characters chucked in for good measure.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

"It was never my intention to have children," said Denise Mahoney exasperatedly. "It's _that _man's sperm that did it all."

She made 'that man' very obvious by sending a glare and a decidedly point finger in Drew Suffin's direction. "Get over here Drew," she demanded.

"Nuh uh," the resident objected, raising a clipboard as if it were a shield. "I'm sticking to my orders to remain at 10 feet."

Dr Cox arrived and whistled then, demanding attention. "Yo Jo. Perhaps I need to re-educate you on the facts of life. Your egg had something to do with it too." He smacked his forehead. "And you call yourself a doctor?"

"Want to be godfather Dr Cox?" asked Drew, venturing forward with a smirk to stand beside the woman he loved as they presented a united front.

"Bite me," the Chief of Medicine retorted, turning on his heel and marching down the hall.

The couple high fived each other before Denise turned on her partner. "Tuna, cherries, olives. Fetch, stud," ordered the expecting woman.

Drew couldn't move fast enough.

* * *

"Congrats man," said Turk, slapping Drew on the back as he queued up with a tray holding an unusual combination of food. "You're about to see the end of life as you know it."

"Um thanks?" replied Drew dubiously.

"Don't worry," the surgeon reassured the expectant father. "It will all be worth it. Just don't think about the lack of sleep, the feeding, the diapers – my god, the diapers – and the tears and the tantrums and the twisted ankles from all the toys left all around. Those are dangerous and evil... things... man..."

Trailing off, Turk looked around to find he was talking to himself.

Doing a swift 360 on the heels of his feet to make sure no one was playing tricks on him, he saw that he was in fact alone for real.

Kelso popped out from nowhere then with a smartass comment. "The guy's been gone a while Turkleton," he smirked, thrusting his hands into his jacket pockets.

"You really do just hang around like a bad smell don't you?" said the surgeon. "Waiting for something to happen that you can poke fun at?"

Kelso just laughed as he moved on by. "Ah, the delight of no offspring."

* * *

Lucy couldn't help herself watching the pair of them.

For all their complaints about the unplanned pregnancy, Drew and Denise were clearly still smitten with each other.

When they thought that no one was watching, which translated into everyone was watching, Drew would run a hand over Denise's growing swell, and the tough as nails woman would drop her macho shield long enough to share that moment with him.

With babies on the brain, Lucy often found herself daydreaming about what it would be like to have a kid herself with Cole.

What had started at a sweet image of zooming in on herself holding a wrapped up bundle in a hospital bed became something slightly resembling a nightmare as the blanket was pulled back and there lay a screaming baby complete with Cole's adult head. It was the Cole she knew, only in diapers.

She shook herself, shuddering at the thought. One baby was more than enough at the moment.

Her pager interrupted her thoughts and she gleefully grabbed it. Time to go see the daily lunch bringing ritual!

She rounded the corner and managed to pull herself back out of sight in time as Drew brought the lunch tray to Denise. He continued to hold it as the pregnant woman pulled the various things apart and created a concoction that would make anyone else sick.

Denise turned back to her paperwork next as she took a bite, summarily dismissing Drew. Lucy covered her mouth to restrain herself. This was her _favourite _bit. Drew would _always _press a kiss to the back of her neck before he left.

Lucy knew that Denise smiled at that. I mean, how could she not? And she couldn't help herself every time as she clasped her hands together. _Aw!_

* * *

They're pretty sick individuals, and more than one person doubted their abilities to be parents – let alone get through a labour without one killing the other – but nonetheless, nine months down the track, Drew and Denise were parents to a baby girl: Trista Deirdre Suffin.

On a break, the proud father had a huge grin on his face as he carried his visitor in his arms and walked down the halls in his scrubs. Drew immediately drew a crowd, or rather the sleeping baby in his arms drew the people. He was just there.

Denise followed at a more sedate pace, a baby bag slung over her shoulder as she worked the yummy mummy look, minus the hair, the makeup and the bone dead tiredness that is.

Dr Cox appeared next with his usual precision timing and clapped his hands. "Nice job number 1," he complimented his protégé. "You chose a name of sorrow and broken hearts," he continued, thumbs up. "Nice one."

They ignored him.

Lucy was struggling to contain herself, split between the telltale ring she could see shining on the doctor's left ring finger and the baby in her classmate's arms. "You got married?" she gushed.

"Yeah," said Denise, nodding in Drew's direction. "Just making sure he's not going anywhere."

"Don't worry babe," her new husband advised as he stepped closer, baby Tris still in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "I'm all yours."

Lucy sighed happily as Drew lent down to kiss her old student advisor on the lips and the woman actually accepted it. _Wow, looked like motherhood had softened her._

Parting, Denise turned away from her husband and baby daughter and called out loudly to anyone in the vicinity, causing Lucy to jump just a little as baby Suffin slept on, clearly used to it. "Now who's got my coffee?"

_Perhaps not. _

_

* * *

_

Finito.


End file.
